This request is for support to begin to evaluate a new and unique survey dataset, the Survey of Housing Adjustments, from both a methodological and substantive perspective. These data were collected to measure the causes and consequence of life adjustments made in older age. The instrument focuses on many different adjustments including physical modifications to the dwellings of elderly persons, residential moves, formally or informally provided personal or health care, and home maintenance help. These data were collected by the U.S. Bureau of the Census for the Department of Housing and Urban Development, but, to date, they have not been analyzed. The proposed analysis consists of two main components: an investigation of the extent, pattern, and nature of item nonresponse in the survey, and the tsting of substantive models of precipitants and adjustments in older age. Since item nonresponse can lead to biased estimates and relationships, and since there is evidence to suggest that item nonresponse in this survey may have been relatively high, it is appropriate that this methodological issue be examined prior to launching any substantive analysis. The substantive component of this study promises to improve our understanding of life events or "shocks" and adjustment actions in older age because of the uniqueness and richness of the database, the strength of the analytic methods which will allow us to address both measurement issues (e.g., the reliability of the indicators, how well they measure underlying concepts) and substantive issues simultaneously, and the adjustment for item nonresponse through imputation, as indicated by our methodological analysis.